


Love, Whether You Like It Or Not

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [5]
Category: EAD RPF - Fandom
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: This feels kinda nonconny? I hope that's what you intended when you requested it.
Relationships: blobknifemorning/notlikecryblob
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Love, Whether You Like It Or Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).




End file.
